


Out Grocery Shopping

by CLeighWrites



Series: Sam - One Word Drabble Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Rough Sam Winchester, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Sex on a Car, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: You and Sam get distracted on your way to the store





	Out Grocery Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> _Sam + Impala (My two favorites!)_

The engine rumbled underneath you as Sam thrust into you and you lay breathless, gasping, on the hood. The hot metal burned your skin through the flannel that had been hastily laid out for you to lay against.

Your hands were in his hair and your ankles latched behind his back. His one hand behind your head holding you up against him and his other between your legs, fingers ravaging your clit.

With one final thrust, a bite to your neck, and a savage twist of his fingers you came undone, clinching around him, throwing him into his own orgasm as you shook, walls fluttering around his pulsing cock.

“If I had known how much you really liked this car, I’d have stolen it from Dean a lot sooner.” He grinned down at you while he pulled his jeans up before helping you off the hood.

“Well, we’ll just have to do the grocery shopping from now on.” Now, if you could only remember what it was you were supposed to be picking up from the store.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
